


8. sunbathing

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: He came of age in the morning.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato
Series: 50 prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 11





	8. sunbathing

Childhood was like the nighttime, silver-lit, secure. Childhood was his father, barely remembered, taller than mountains, distant.

He came of age in the morning. He came of age with Minato’s smile, Minato’s hand ruffling his hair. 

When Kakashi was a child and an adult both, a child’s wide-eyed fervor, an adult’s responsibility, Minato was shining all around him. It wasn’t safe, it wasn’t secure, but it was bright enough to be blinding, blinding enough to be joy.

Minato was the sun, and Kakashi basked in his warmth.

(And when the sun went dark, Kakashi let the darkness take him.)


End file.
